fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiser Athornan
Weiser Athornan (Waiza Aso-nan, わいざ あそうなん) is one of the Mages of Pandowo Guild. And he is known by about half of the guild to be Toah Athornan's grandson. All elites from Pondowo Guild knows about Weiser really much, since his grandpa is the 3rd strongest elite in the guild. Appearance Weiser aparrel is dark green pants, sandals and a jacket shirt that at the most of times is open. He also has a necklace that is made with three teeth and a rope that he wears. Also Weiser has a gauntlet with two buttons, one shows time, next one is unknown. He also has a sword called "Antiquity" that he carries in his hand, and he has a knife, which is currently in his personal cottage, the knife is named "Loganlao". Weiser's battle outfit is a black vest with an orange lining, loose black pants and black sandals. Inside the black west there is his dagger "Loganlao". Whenever he goes out to a fight, the lining starts glowing, but the vest starts darkening. No one knows the reason for it, only the one who made it. Weiser wears a blue yukata, a blue robe tied together with an orange sash around the waist. Around the chest of his robes is his "Antiquity". Over his neck he wears a scarf and has his headphones on his head as usual. Personality Weiser is a little too much stubborn for his age, and is smart, even though he acts stupid to hide it. As long as Weiser isn't disturbed by something he doesn't like, he will be calm, but if he would be disturbed by something he doesn't like, he would damage it. Without a doubt, he is able to supress it and remain calm. In fights Weiser acts calmly unless his opponent or opponents threatens his friends. In the future Weiser plans to be an Adventurer if he fails his wishes. Weiser's wishes to be one of the strongest in the future, so he practices everyday running through his whole hometown. Without practicing, he does missions that are a bit hard to him. While in Pandowo Guild, Weiser mostly sits in his personal room, studying ways of melee weapons, and hand on hand combat. For backup Weiser studies ranged weapons (Bows, Crossbows.) But whenever he takes a job at nights he sets up a camp or rents a room at an inn and studies about magic. Weiser's talent is quick orienting in places he doesn't know, despite orienting he can see in darkness. Other good talent Weiser has is avoiding people without being seen. Weiser has tasted almost every food in fiore, his favorite cakes are, strawberry cake and chocolate cake. Despite cakes, he likes rice, dumplings and fruits. But his food dislikes are vegetables and fish. History Weiser was born in a poor village that was controlled by Pondowo Guild's Elite Guard Toah Athornan. Weiser wasn't really special, but was seen special in the village, because his grandfather is the Elite Guard Toah Athornan. Whenever Weiser left his house, he got surrounded by village elders and was said that he is lucky to be born in that family, he didn't know why, but he catched up when was given a book from his Grandpa. When Weiser finished reading the book, he knew why his family is acknowledged by the village. Then Weiser went to his ancestor's grave and touched it while focusing all of his magical power (He had a little of magic power.) And from the grave a Spirit popped up, but there were atleast twenty more people there, but only Weiser could see him. After talking with his ancestor's, Weiser told all he saw at the grave to his Grandpa, and was told that Those with reasonable wishes to see spirits can see spirits. Or those who believe in them. And thats when he started reading other books of his family. After figuring out that he can host a ghost somehow, he went back to his ancestor's grave and asked him about the power. But the ancestor did not respond to the question. While he was walking home he saw his Grandpa sparring with Pondowo Guild's Guild Master, but he didn't know how Pondowo Guild Members looked like, he only knew the guild mark, and went up at the Guild Master and asked him who he is. The answer was a punch into Weiser's face, after that he fainted. And was in a resting room of the village for ten days, after that he managed to learn Earth Magic. After a few years Weiser joined Pondowo guild and he was amazed by the main town of the guild, he even ran around it atleast five times. But then was stopped by the Guild Master, and was apologized to. Weiser recognized that it was the guy who punched him and and accepted the apology. After a few weeks from then when he joined the Pondowo Guild, he got a personal room that is made from wood, only because he completed a private assignment from the Guild Master, it was hard to him, but he found a book that consisted his ancestor ancestor's one element, it was about hosting ghosts. He learned that he can host one spirit of a human or an animal, and a spirit of an element. But the assignment was about living in a haunted mansion, Weiser tought that the Guild Master sent him there for a reason. And when he came back, he thanked the Guild Master, and got the personal room. Then he asked the Guild Master, about the personal room. And the reply was. It's free, if you be in the guild for three weeks. Weiser was shocked by the answer and asked why he had to go to the Haunted Mansion. And the reply was, that it was for his(Weiser's) own good. Weiser ran back to his village at his ancestor's grave and talked to him for a few hours. Then he was told by the ancestor to absorb him. So Weiser took him in. Then Weiser used the magic for the first time and he was surprised by its effects. When going back home, Weiser found and went into a cave and found a frozen man. He used his "Spray of Clay" on the man, expecting the ice around the man to melt, but he failed. But after a few hours he walked behind the frozen man, and looked at a sign on which was written Only one stopped the war, the ultimate Pondowo Guild Ace, Kronus.' ''But the last letters were gone somewhere. After reading the sign Weiser felt some magic power, and then a Pandowo Guild Elite came in, but Weiser didn't know who he was so he hid. After the Elite left, Weiser ran out of the cave and went to an another adventure, which is in a forest. While in forest, Weiser talked to his ancestor about everything he saw. The ancestor said that there was a guild named Wolanda, which had almost the same goal, but they went by destruction. Weiser thought about Wolanda and Pandowo, and he walked into a random spot and saw a house, and walked into it. He saw Pandowo Guild Mark that was upside-down when he first came in, and then he noticed that there are people with the mark, and they all attacked Weiser, but Weiser escaped them and ran back home. When Weiser came back to his home he was handed a sword "Antiquity" and a dagger "Loganlao" by his Grandpa. And was told to use them wisely. He went to the Guild Master and asked him about his magic. And figured out that it was rare, but not lost. And that it is usen by atleast three people in the guild. Before leaving Guild Master's room, Weiser asked about Kronus. But the reply was that he's only a hero of Pondowo Guild. And he asked the Guild Master about Wolanda. And he only got one answer, that they are no good. After a few days he took a job to get rid of some Dark Mages that were terrorising a town. But he failed, because he was surrounded by entire alliance of four Dark Guilds, but he managed to get rid of almost all of the dark mages, thanks to his ancestor's strength, but when the Guild Masters came in, he was crushed, but saved by his Brother. After a few days in a hospital he came back to his guild main town and went to a magic book store, he bought three books, the first was about unarmed combat, the second was about combat with weapons, and the third was a magic manual. After he came back to the guild house he went to his personal room and started studying all of these books to become more powerful. Synopsis Main Character Side Character Supporting Character Antagonist Relationships Pondo Togeki: Toah Athornan: Arthur Athornan: Blaze Holiera: Jos Dantaiga Hodue: Sworian Athornan: Equipment '''Antiquity: A simple katana, with atleast whole energy of a man, who is Weiser's Father. Even though Weiser's Father is one of the strongest in the Pandowo Guild, he left off his whole remaining energy, leaving none left, Weiser's Father is yet alive, but hidden, only Weiser's Grandpa knows where he is. This sword handed to Weiser by his own Grandpa, for his braveness to make a contact with an ancestor, which is almost at impossible. And the one who made this katana is Weiser's Father's sprit. (Technically by the Father, but he fused with the spirit to make it.) Loganlao: A plain red dagger that is seem to be made with wood. The dagger itself is believed to be forged atleast one thausand years ago, by one of Weiser's ancestors. Weiser got this dagger from his Grandpa, as a reward of learning the Shamanic Magic. This dagger holds history, it was usen by Athornan family members, and is believed to be the strongest dagger ever made, since every magic power in this dagger is inplanted by it's users, by theire own wish. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Earth Magic: *'Rock Stabilizer' *'Spray of Clay' Shamanic Magic: Quotes Trivia Category:Mage